random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 99: World Without ACF Part 1
One moar episode until the 100th one...WOOHOO! :D Part One Narrator: TODAY IN THE BUNKER! I wonder what ACF, Pinkie and Bob will do today? Pinkie: We're gonna throw a party today, Mr. Narrator! 4th Wall: (cracks) Meh. I'm used to it. Bob: Wait...What's the party for? Pinkie: It's because it's almost the 100th epiosde, so I'm throwing a pre-party for it! 4th Wall: (cracks) LIKE I SAID BEFORE.... ACF: That's great! So can we help? Pinkie: Sure! We just need to put up the decorations, the food, and all of the other stuff! Bob: Okay. ACF: Okie. BUT WE'LL DO IT! Bob: We will? ACF: Yeah. Bob: Meh. Alright. Pinkie: THEN LET'S DO THIS! Meanwhile in The Backwards Dimension... 10FCA: Ugh. I need a plan guys. Eiknip Eip: Beats me. Evil Bob: Hm.....I have no idea. 10FCA: Well keep thinking! Eiknip: Wait...What ARE we planning? 10FCA: The plan to get rid of....Her. Evil Bob: Wh-Oh yeah. ACF. 10FCA: Yep....Her. Evil Bob: I HAVE AN IDEA! (whispers it to 10FCA and Eiknip) 10FCA: It's....Perfect. Narrator: (overhears their plan) O_O (mutters) This can't be good. Back at The Bunker.... (ACF, Bob, Pinkie and Maxwell are setting up the food) Maxwell: Ooooo. Cookies....(is about to grab all of the cookies, but then Bob puts the cookie plate at a different table) AW COME ON! Pinkie: Don't worry, you'll have them tonight! Maxwell: But that's 5 hours away! ACF: In the mean time, you can have this. (gives Maxwell a bucket chocolate ice cream) Maxwell: YAYZ! (eats it) Pinkie: I'm gonna check on the others. ACF and Bob: OKIE! ACF: *glares at Bob* Bob: What? ....So I CAN'T use your- ACF: Yes. (Goes to a differenet spot in the room) Narrator: Uh Pinkie? Pinkie: Oh. Hello, Mr. Narrator! How are you today? Narrator: I have to tell you something.... ..... Pinkie: Come Mr. Narrator! Tell me! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Narrator: (whispers it so only Pinkie could hear) Pinkie: REALLY?! YOU MEAN THAT- Narrator: Shh! Don't tell anyone? Got it? Pinkie: ...Okay. I'll Pinkie Promise it! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Narrator: ....Okay...See ya! Pinkie: Bye! (4th Wall cracks...Big time) 4th Wall: I seriously need a doctor. Pinkie: (goes to check with Phineas, Ferb, and the Fireside Girls) So how's the decortations coming? Isabella: There doing okie dokie, Pinkie! Pinkie: Great! Phineas: And when the party starts, there's gonna be trumpets playing, and then a banner will come down saying "HAPPY 99TH EPISODE!" written with balloon strings! Pinkie: THAT. SOUNDS. SO. AWESOME! Gretchen: And there's going to be a performance after that, with Phineas, Ferb, you, Bob, ACF, and the others. Pinkie: Cool! Well it looks like the decorations are covered. See you guys at the party. Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls: Bye! Pinkie: NOW TO CHECK ON- Oh wait....That's it...OKAY! Now what? Hmmm... Meanwhile (again) Eiknip: Are you guys SURE this is gonna work? Evil Bob and 10FCA: Yep. We're pretty sure. Eiknip: Wait, what was the plan again? 10FCA: The plan is, we ambush The Bunker, grab ACF, and throw her into The 5th Dimension! IT'S GENIUS! Eiknip: Why didn't you think of it eariler? Evil Bob: Uh....I have no idea. I BLAME GRUBELKNID! (Dinkleburg backwards) 10FCA: Agreed....So...TO ACF'S DIMENSION! (The 3 cross the portal to The Bunker's dimension that randomly appeared) ALMOST PARTY TIME! Bob: WOOHOO! IT'S ALMOST PARTY TIME! Maxwell: FINALLY! ACF: YESH! Pinkie: WOO! ACF: NOW LET'S HOPE NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Everyone: AGREED! Meap: MEAP! (Alright everyone, ONTO THE STAGE!) Rawrlego: I'm so excited! Fluttershy: Me too! (Something crashes into the ceiling) 10FCA, Eiknip, and Evil Bob: Ugh..... 10FCA: Note to Self, figure out a better way to land- Oh. We're here.... ACF, Pinkie, and Bob: IT'S YOU! Eiknip: It's us, alright! Rainbow Dash: Ugh. What do YOU guys want? 10FCA: Oh, a certain someone....ACF! ACF: Pfft. If your really thinking of turning me into a- (10FCA grabs a portal out of her pants pocket) ACF: What's that? 10FCA: A portal to The 5th Dimension, you know, the place where you send me after I fail my plans. Bob: It's not like it's a black hole or anything....Right? Evil Bob: It's a black hole, alright. Everyone else: YOU JUST HAD TO SAY BLACK HOLE, BOB! Bob: ..... 10FCA: So....BYE BYE BIRDY! (throws portal on the wall) MWHAHAHAH! Eiknip: Wait, so how are we NOT going to get sucked in? Mochlum: 10FCA: Oh yeah! Um......Uh- Evil Bob: You mean YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT PART?! 10FCA: Sadly, yes. Eiknip: (facehoof) We're doomed. Evil Bob: Indeed. (Portal starts sucking everything) ACF: EVERYBODY HOLD ON TO SOMETHING! (grabs onto a table) Bob: (grabs onto a chair that was super glued on the floor for no reason) Pinkie: (grabs onto.....The ceiling....(That's Pinkie Pie for you)) Yakko: (grabs ahold on a bowling ball...That's rolling slowly into the portal) ....HELP! ACF: I'm probably going to regret this, but here I go. ''(lets go and runs to Yakko) I'M-A COMING! (grabs onto bowling ball) Yakko: ....I'm not asking. ACF: Okie. (sees table) Yakko, go to that table. Yakko: But what about- ACF: I'll be fine, JUST GET TO DA TABLE NAO! (Yakko lets go and then grabs onto the table) ACF: Now to find- (sees that there is nothing else to hold on to) ....Crumpets.....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Bob: PINKIE! TRY TO GRAB HER! Pinkie: I CAN'T! MY HOOVES ARE STUCK TO THE CEILING! Bob: HOW IS THAT- Oh nevermind. Pinkie: AND BY THE WAY, I KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG! MR. NARRATOR TOLD ME! Bob: WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT, THEN?! Pinkie: I PINKIE PROMISED TO NOT TELL ANYONE! (Portal continues to suck up everything) ACF: Meh. (lets go of bowling ball, and it goes into the portal) RUN AWAY! Hey...(sees switch by portal) ''If I can just reach that switch.... ''(starts running toward it) Pinkie: ACF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ACF: I'M RUNNING TO THE SWITCH! IT MIGHT TURN THE PORTAL OFF! Bob: WAIT! WHY ARE WE SCREMING? ACF: I DON'T KNOW! Hey....I'M AT THE SWITCH! ..... Bob: WELL... ACF: Well what? Bob: SWITCH IT OFF ALREADY! ACF: OH! OKIE! (switches it) (Portal suddenly stops sucking) Mochlum: lol (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: ''... ''(cracks again) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (Portal starts spitting all of the things it sucked up) ACF: ....Aw c-(bowling ball hits head) ...OW. (sees moar stuff coming towards her) ....Crum-(gets hit by that stuff) Everyone else: Ow.... ACF: In...Dee-(Some green-ish blue plant goes into ACF's mouth) Mung (You know. From Chowder!): WAS THAT THE RASY VOICE PLANT?! ACF (has rasy voice): I du-...OH COME ON! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT THE PORTAL SUCKED UP LANDED ON ACF... ACF: Ohhh...(Knocked out) (Portal stops) Everyone else: YAYAYYAYAY! GPS: Hey...What about ACF? Yakko: Oh no! (runs to her, and pulls her out of the pile) You okay? ACF: Uhhhh.... Bob: IS THERE A DOC IN THE HOUSE? Everyone: Uhhhhh....No. Pinkie: WE MUST TAKE HER TO THE CARTOON WORLD! Bob: ...Let's call them. Pinkie: Meh. Okay. '''AFTER BOB CALLED THE CARTOON WORLD HOSPITAL....' Bob: ....They're coming. Everyone else: Yay. Pinkie: (looks at ACF) I hope she's okay.... Redsox: Shouldn't we see if she has any- (Pinkie, Bob, and Yakko look at ACF more closely) Redsox: ...Okay. Bob: Oh my gawd! Her leg is bleeding! You can see the blood through her pants! Pinkie: That's odd. How did her leg start bleeding? Yakko: Remember that arrow that hit her leg? Pinkie: Oh yeah... TrollFace: ARROW THE DE KNEE! Everyone else: SHUT UP TROLLFACE! TrollFace: ..... (Someone pulls up the pants leg) Bob: So...What should we wrap it in? ACF (still has a rasy voice): Toilet.....Paper..... ..... Pinkie: I'll get the toilet paper. Katniss (randomly appears): No, I have some cloth. (gives it to Red) Redsox: ...Thanks. Katniss: Your welcome. (Disappears randomly) Everyone else: ..... Bob: What just happened? Derpy: That Katniss lady came here and gave us toilet paper! Bob: Don't you mean c- Derpy: So? It's the same thing! Yakko: *ahem* Her leg. Bob: OH YEAH! (starts using it to wrap up the leg) 5 MINUTES LATER... Twilight Sparkle: For someone who doesn't know anything about the medical industy, you did a pretty good job on wrapping her leg up. Bob: Wat? Twilight: Ugh. (facehoof) (The doctors arrive) Doctor #1: Is ACF still alive? Bob: Yeah. Just unconscious. Doctor #2: Do you have any medical-like room we could use? We brought all of our medical stuff. Phineas: Ferb? Did we ever build a hospital room when we built The Bunker? Ferb: Yeah. It's right over there. (points to a room with a see through glass wall on the outside) Doctor #1: Thanks. Now get that girl on the that carrier thingy we use alot! (The doctors put ACF on that thing mentioned above (cracking noise by that certain wall), and carry her into the room) 10FCA: HEY! DID EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT- (everyone is glaring at 10FCA) .... Yakko: ...You- (tackles 10FCA) DUE TO THE NATURE OF THIS SCENE, WE WILL NOT SHOW THIS....Okay, that part's done. Bob: Now that THAT's over.... Pinkie: So what are we going to do with them? Bob: Well, we're not sending them into their dimension....How about the- Evil Bob: NO! DON'T SEND US THERE! PLEASE! Eiknip: Please don't! 10FCA (or FCA): What she said! Twilight Sparkle: I got just the place for them.... Blossom: Ohhh..I know what your thinking.... 10FCA: Oh no.... (Twilight uses her magic, and throws FCA, Evil Bob, and Eiknip into the libary, and locks the door...Man. That door has alot of locks on it.) Twilight: Give them a few hours, and they'll be BEGGING to get out. Bob: Wait...Why did you- Ohhhh.... .... Everyone else: ACF! (everyone runs to the window that looks into the room) Narrator: Well...At least she's alive. Bob: Yeah. At least. Kh2cool: I wonder if we can- (Doctor #1 opens the door) Doctor #1: You guys can come in. Kh2cool: ...Nevermind. (Everyone comes in) Doctor #2: She's finally starting to wake up. (Everyone gathers around the bed) ACF (Has a rasy voice..OKAY?!): Uhh...(opens eyes) AH! What?! Where...Am I? Bubbles: The Hospital! ...Room. Wow! I can't believe I finally get to speak again! (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: This SUCKS. SUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Bob: So....How are you? ACF (Has a rasy- Do I HAVE to keep doing this?): Fine..I guess. ..... The entire Bunker: So...Will she live? Doctor #3: We're not sure yet. We'll see in about.....A couple of episodes Red and ACF (rasy voice..DUH): And....... (4th Wall cracks) Everyone: There we go. 4th Wall: .... Something I threw in because I have no ideas for that song anymore because my brain hates me and won't let me come up with anything (Back in the library) 10FCA: Soooo you think we'll be going nuts in here or something? Eiknip: Probably. Evil Bob: Yeah... ... Evil Bob: Wait don't you have the portal we can use to get home? 10FCA: ...I lost it. Evil Bob: YOU WHAT?! 10FCA: I'M SORRY, OKAY?! I CAN'T KEEP EVERYTHING IN MY POCKETS! (5 minutes of aruging later) 10FCA: I'm just gonna shut up. Evil Bob: Good. Eiknip: Thank you. Now we can all peacefully go insane in here 'til Part 2. END OF PART 1. Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01